Pet Day
"Pet Day" is the sixth chapter of Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger. Synopsis Mrs. Jewls has everyone in her class bring in their pets, but their names lead to her getting confused. Plot This chapter opens with everyone in Mrs. Jewls's class bringing a pet to school. The room is very noisy, so Mrs. Jewls raises two fingers to calm all the animals down. Stephen, who doesn't have a pet, brings an orange in a cage instead, while Todd brings his baby brother. Mrs. Jewls tells Todd he can't have a pet human, but Todd assures that he doesn't bite. Mrs. Jewls gets out a sheet of poster paper, to start creating a chart. She starts with Deedee, noticing her dog. Deedee says "cat," confusing Mrs. Jewls. She moves to Ron, who has a cat. Ron says "dog," confusing Mrs. Jewls more. Mrs. Jewls says "Okay," which D.J. claims is the name of his dog. Mrs. Jewls is confused, thinking D.J. has Ron's dog, but D.J. notes Ron has a cat, which is what Mrs. Jewls thought. Jenny says "what's a dog," and Mrs. Jewls, out of confusion, starts over. She asks Mac what his pet is named, but Jenny notes that what is what her pet is named. Mrs. Jewls says she's not talking to Jenny, but rather Mac, but Mac remarks that Mac can't speak. A pet named Billy barks at Mac, and Mac barks at Billy. Todd barks at both of them. Mrs. Jewls tries to ask Myron what his pet is, but is quickly interrupted by Sharie, who claims "your pet's a turtle." Mrs. Jewls says "what?" out of confusion, which Sharie remarks is Jenny's pet. Mrs. Jewls tells Sharie Jenny's pet is a dog, and asks Jenny what's his name. Jenny nods and pets her dog. Mrs. Jewls says the dog is handsome, which Benjamin Nushmutt says his mouse is as well. Calvin remarks that Mrs. Jewls eats mice, which Dana finds gross, but Kathy remarks that he doesn't know his own name, and won't show up when you call him. A pet named Billy meows. John concerningly asks if Mrs. Jewls will eat yogurt, and Calvin says she won't. Mrs. Jewls says she is perfectly willing to eat yogurt, and that strawberry is her favorite, exciting Maurecia, who thinks Mrs. Jewls likes her pet the most. Rondi asks if Mrs. Jewls likes crackers, and Calvin says she doesn't, but Mrs. Jewls refutes this, saying she likes crackers with cheese on top, which Myron finds gross. Kathy once again remarks he won't hear his own name when it's called. Allison asks Mac to stay away from her socks, but Jason remarks Allison has his socks, confusing Allison. Mrs. Jewls tries to ask Dameon what his pet is, but Sharie once again says "your pet's a turtle." Mrs. Jewls explains she was talking to Dameon, who says "your nose a ferret." Mrs. Jewls confusedly states "My nose a ferret," but is corrected by Joe who says "My nose a hamster." At the end of the chapter Billy bleats, Mrs. Jewls licks her leg, Leslie compliments Paul's pigtails, Bebe Gunn pets Leslie's pajamas, and Terrence says "this is crazy," which Dana finds cute. A chart is seen, which reveals most of the pets have confusing names. For instance, each of the Three Erics have a different pet named Billy, Ron and Deedee have a cat and dog named Dog and Cat respectively, Mac has a dog named Mac, Joy has a dog named Todd, Calvin has a cat named Mrs. Jewls, Jenny has a dog named What, and Sharie has a turtle named Yorpet. For a full list, see list of pets. Characters *Mrs. Jewls *Students' pets *Cow *Stephen *Todd *Ralphie *Joy *Deedee *Ron *D.J. *Jenny *Mac *Myron *Sharie *Benjamin Nushmutt *Dana *Calvin *Kathy *John *Maurecia *Rondi *Allison *Jason *Dameon *Joe *Leslie *Paul *Bebe Gunn *Terrence *Eric Fry *Eric Bacon *Eric Ovens Trivia *This is the only chapter in the main Wayside School trilogy in which each student in Mrs. Jewls's class is mentioned. However, the Three Erics only appear on the chart at the end, though their pets are mentioned. *An episode of the cartoon entitled "Meet the Pets" references parts of this chapter, such as Stephen bringing a pet orange in a cage, though the story is largely different. *A cow mooing is mentioned at the start of the chapter, though none of the students have a pet cow. It could be Miss Zarves's cow. *The "Todd barked" line is later referenced in "Nose." Gallery Pet Day 1995.jpg|Joel Schick illustration Pet Day 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Pet Day Illustration.PNG|Peter Allen illustration Mrs. Jewls Surrounded by Pets Pet Day.jpg|Peter Allen second illustration List of Pets Pet Day.jpg|The list of pets in the book. Category:Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger chapters Category:Book chapters